Mark Cuming El heredero de Slytherin
by Ishida Sasuke
Summary: Capítulo 5: Mark se decide ir al bosque prohibido, pero primero ha de prepararse, y para tales efectos intenta buscar a quienes sean capaces de asistirlo, y finalmente decidirá utilizar a alguien también. R&R
1. Prefacio y Prólogo

**Prefacio:**  
>Lo odié, porque hizo sufrir a mi madre, y luego dio media vuelta. Murió y no dejó nada. No me importaba que se muriese, era lo mejor para el mundo, era lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir lo que despertaba aquel profundo odio, y yo no sabía que ese mismo odio me acercaría más y más a él, mi temor más profundo. Desde el momento en que se me asignó la casa supe que había algo mal, desde el momento en que empecé a existir en realidad. Hoy aún lucho con mi sangre, y les invito a conocer mi historia.<p>

Prólogo:  
><strong>12 años atrás.<strong>  
>Era invierno y hacía mucho frío; la nevada se volvía peor a medida que la batalla se acercaba. En algún momento Harry Potter volvería a Hogwarts y se desataría el infierno, rehenes, muertos, sangre derramada, el castillo mismo no soportaría su propio peso después del calbario que estaba por ocurrir.<br>Y ella, aquella mujer de bellos rizos morenos tenía el rostro cubierto en sangre, en la suya y en la de otros, mientras sus ojos azules buscaban por su varita, moviendose entre los cadáveres inertes a su lado. Se arrastraba entre las mesas de Las Tres Escobas con la varita en mano, pensando en el maleficio que pudiese acabar con esto; quería vivir para ver a su familia, quería escapar de alguna manera, pero si se le ocurría aparecer él podría seguirla y no iba a permitir que alguien más muriese por su causa. Ella era una bruja sin nombre para él... no, para todos, su familia ya estaba lejos y se había jurado nunca volver para evitarles el peligro.  
>Dio una patada a una silla sin querer y de inmediato todo salió volando, dejándola a ella decubierta en medio de los cadáveres temblando, a la vez que la serpiente se le acercaba con ojos acosadores.<br>-Nagini, es suficiente- dijo una voz profunda y tenebrosa.  
>Era el fin, ella ya se había convencido de eso cuando vio la maldad en sus ojos, sin embargo tampoco parecía que él tuviese el deseo de matarla, era más bien la gracia de observar como ella intentaba sobrevivr en aquellas circunstancias extremas.<br>-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó él.  
>Ella se lo dijo, un nombre que no importaba, de una persona que no importaría jamás. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué había significado su vida? El hombre tenebroso dio unos pasos hacia adelante y le acarició el rostro, no con amor, no con compasión, sino con una malicia incomparable. ¿Qué pretendía hacerle a aquella pobre mujer?<p> 


	2. Selección vs Elección

Selección vs Elección

-Astucia, una inteligencia muy práctica, perspicaz...  
>Mark estaba en medio de la ceremonia de selección y estaba muerto de miedo, no quería terminar en la casa equivocada. El sombrero yacía sobre sus rizos morenos y sus ojos azules se ocultaban tras los parpados cerrados. Tenía mucho miedo, quería que su madre escuchase que él había sido elegido en Gryffindor, en Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, pero no...<br>-¡Slytherin!  
>La casa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos, pero Mark estaba destruido; intentó mostrarse feliz para no ofender a las personas de su casa, no obstante en ese mismo momento deseó desaparecer, ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué tenía él que fuese material para Slytherin? Se sentó en el primer puesto que encontró en la mesa del gran comedor sin fijarse en quienes estaban a su lado, mientras veía el resto de la selección. Había una hermosa niña, amiga suya de la infancia, que estaba por sentarse. Los rizos negro azabache le llegaban a la cintura y dio un suspiro de suficiencia mientras el sombrero se posaba en ellos.<br>-¡Ravenclaw!  
>Su suerte no podía ser peor; le dedicó una mirada amistosa a la niña, y ésta se lo devolvió. Ella era Mary, su compañera de juegos de la infancia. Se habían prometido quedar en la misma casa, y ahora... no, no era su culpa, era la suya por quedar en Slytherin por ser tan gallina como para no decirle al sombrero que reconsiderara.<br>-¡Gryffindor!  
>Alzo la ceja al ver al seleccionado para su casa de ensueño; dio un suspiro, era Robert. Robert era un niño temerario, de ojos color grisáceo, y cabello marrón desordenado, un rival y amigo que vivía junto a él. Desde los cuatro años competían en absolutamente todo, y sólo terminaban sus peleas cuando Mary intervenía. Ahora él tenía más oportunidad con ella que él. Era una disputa infantil, sin embargo él temía muy profundamente que ahora Robert pudiese opacar su amistad con Mary.<br>El resto de los estudiantes fue siendo elegido mientras pensaba en como explicarle a su madre la realidad de su casa.  
>-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañado el niño a su lado-. Estás muy deprimido.<br>¡Por supuesto! Su madre no iba a estar contenta, después de todo ella siempre soñó con que su hijo siguiese sus pasos en Hufflepuff... sí, él era un niño de mamá, una característica que aceptaba de sí mismo, y a la vez entendía. Su padre nunca estuvo, él había muerto y desde entonces su madre luchaba por sacarlo adelante, ¿Cómo podría no amarla cuándo la veía llegar cansada del trabajo con una sonrisa y usando lo que le quedaba de energía para amarlo? Decidió que tenía que volver a la realidad y dejar la depresión de lado.  
>-Es que no conozco a nadie todavía- mintió para evitar ofenderlo, tampoco era su culpa estar en esa maldita casa después de todo.<br>-Eso se puede arreglar- le dijo el niño con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa-. Mi nombre es Félix Huunseaus.  
>-Mark Cuming- replicó éste estrechando la mano con una falsa sonrisa-. Mucho gusto.<br>-Igualmente- contestó Félix-. ¡Vamos a por la copa de la casa este año! Gryffindor ha ganado cinco años seguidos, es hora de romper esa racha.  
>A él le daba lo mismo; lo único que quería era acabar los siete años de escuela lo antes posible para acabar con este calvario.<br>Después de que la selección hubiese terminado y se hubiesen devorado el gran banquete, los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos a sus casas. Félix se le pegó a él como chicle en el zapato; no paraba de hablar y rara vez le ponía atención, le parecía divertido que ni se diese cuenta de lo poco le importaba lo que le decía.  
>-Tenemos mucho que aprender, sobre todo de duelos, ¡Es lo mejor! ¡Seremos los mejores en el club de duelo! Los de primer año no participan, pero estoy seguro de que conseguiremos entrar si estudiamos muchos hechizos de duelo, pero también hay que estar bien en clases. ¡Ya sé! ¡Sentémonos juntos en todas las clases! Lo que no sepa uno él otro se lo dice, y además tenemos que sentarnos en fila media, para aprender y para a la vez ver ciertas niñas. Ya lo sé, esta es la edad donde eso no nos interesa, pero es un empeño para los próximos años. Además...<br>¿Acaso no se le acababa el oxígeno? Se preguntó Mark. Se limitó a asentir a todo momento, y él nunca se dio cuenta de que él no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Tan pronto como llegaron a su sala común, Mark simplemente escuchó las reglas y se fue a dormir, y para variar Félix siguió hablando en su cama, que estaba al lado de la suya por mala suerte, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Mark se quedó meditando un rato, ¿Cómo había hecho para ir a parar allí?

_**No**_**_ta de autor_**_: _Escribí este capítulo un poco apresurado, pero el próximo va a ser más largo, completo, y divertido, esto no es nada más que la presentación. Ojala les haya llamado la atención hasta ahora =)


	3. Recuerdos vs Realidad

**Recuerdos vs Realidad**

**12 años atrás**  
>La sonrisa me causó un temor horrible, la malicia en ella era enorme. Una vez que me apuntó con su varita supe que diría el maleficio que terminaría con mi vida.<br>-_¡Avada Kedabra!_  
>Fue curioso, la forma en que me salvé de aquella terrible maldición. Entre tantos cadáveres llegué a enredarme con un moribundo que murió en mi lugar. Esperé que el señor tenebroso no se diese cuenta de que aquel hombre no estaba muerto, que yo había sido la que había muerto, y por lo mismo actué como tal, sin embargo la serpiente me descubrió al apartar el cuerpo de ese hombre muerto, y al parecer yo quedé sola, en ese momento, descubierta a la mirada de ese hombre y su varita.<br>"Ahora sí es el final" me dije con terror." El estaba a punto de hacerlo, y entonces...  
>-¡Mi señor!<br>Un mortifago entró en ese momento, un hombre de rizos negros y ojos oscuros, una cabeza delgada y bien formada. Era alto e imponía respeto, sin embargo le dedicaba las correspondientes reverencias al señor tenebroso.  
>-Harry Potter ha vuelto a Hogwarts.<br>El señor tenebroso me dio la espalda, yo supe que de alguna forma yo ya no era importante; él desapareció frente a mis ojos, sin embargo el mortifago se quedó conmigo, probablemente para terminar el trabajo. Me levanté débilmente e intenté hacer un hechizo.  
>-¡<em>Expelliarmus!<em>- grité.  
>Él ni siquiera necesitaba palabras; yo estaba muy cansada para pensar correctamente, por eso necesitaba el soporte de las palabras.<br>Fui embestida contra la pared y perdí el conocimiento. Una vez que despertase mi vida habría cambiado.

**Presente**  
>Mark se despertó desconcertado. Era un nuevo día y todavía estaba en la sala común de Slytherin. Suspiró mientras buscaba sus ropas y se dirigía hacia la ducha.<br>-¡Mark! ¡Buenos días!- gritó Félix desde su cama, al parecer él ya estaba duchado y vestido.  
>-Bueno días...- contestó Mark con desánimo.<br>-¡Vamos! ¡ Dúchate! ¡Te espero en el gran comedor!  
>"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?" Se preguntó mientras se dirigía al baño. Era un lugar de baldosas negras, bastante amplio, con hermosos lavaderos y duchas individuales bastante grandes para cada persona. Los Slytherin tenían estilo, y mientras el agua caía sobre él pensaba en como explicarle a su madre que ahora pertenecía a esa casa, con estilo, pero Slytherin al fin y al cabo. Suspiró, no había nada que pudiese hacer, quizás debería levantar el ánimo e intentar congeniar con el resto de su casa, alguien que no fuese el hiperventilado de Félix.<br>Una vez que terminó de ducharse, se secó y se vistió con rapidez. Eran las ocho de la mañana, las clases empezaban en dos horas, la primera siendo Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y la siguiente Herbología. Se había leído todos los libros del colegio en el verano, y poseía una memoria fotográfica, así que dudaba que necesitara estudiar mucho, ya sabía la teoría de como usar muchos hechizos de primer año, simplemente necesitaba práctica. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts, podía practicar. Sonrió, buscó su varita y decidió empezar con algo simple, pero un tanto desafiante. Apuntó con su varita al baúl que todavía no había desempacado.  
>-¡<em>Wingardium Leviosa!<em>  
>El hechizo fue realizado a la perfección, el baúl flotaba a pesar de su peso sin ningún esfuerzo por parte Mark. Lo soltó rápidamente y corrió al gran comedor; Félix podría tener algo bueno, quizás aceptaría un duelo de magos donde él podría hacerlo papilla, después de todo él dijo que tenían que ser pareja en el club de duelo. La idea de usar hechizos para callarlo finalmente, o hacerle entender que no eran amigos le tentaba.<br>Mientras bajaba las escaleras se encontró con un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, entre las cuales se destacó un niña bastante alta y de largos rizos negro azabache, parecidos a los suyos.  
>-¡Mary!- gritó.<br>La niña se dio media vuelta y le sonrió mientras dejaba que el resto de grupo de niñas pasara delante de ella hacia el comedor.  
>Mark se sonrojó; pensó que después de ser seleccionado en Slytherin ella se olvidaría de él, pero ahí estaba su tierna sonrisa amistosa, mientras esperaba que él se acercase.<br>-¡Mark!- respondió Mary-. ¡Tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras juntos! ¿Compartimos asientos?  
>-¿Y si desayunamos juntos?<br>-Mark, mesas por casas.  
>-Ah, sí... que estupidez, Hogwarts debería promover que las casas se relacionen entre ellas, lo de la copa de final de año es aún más estúpido, sólo va a crear enemigo, en vez de amigos.<br>-Sí... yo creo que... ¡Wow!  
>La escalera se movió por sí sola llevándolos hacia una habitación escondida del cuarto piso; ambos estaban aferrados en la baranda ante el miedo de caerse y esperaban a que las escaleras se moviesen por sí mismas, pero parecía que no lo harían, como si quisiesen que Mark y Mary cruzasen por la puerta que estaba frente a ellos.<br>Mark fue el primero en abandonar la baranda y con un suspiro se acercó a la puerta.  
>-Vamos.<br>-¿A dónde?- preguntó Mary escéptica-. ¿No deberíamos esperar a qué se movieran de nuevo?  
>-Puede tomar mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que no estoy para esperar. Voy a encontrar otro camino- anunció mientras intentó abrir la puerta; cerrada-. <em>¡Alohomora!<em>  
>El cerrojo cedió al instante y Mark cruzó la puerta. Mary refunfuñó y lo siguió de mala gana a lo que era un corredor bastante oscuro. Mary se adelantó a Mark y gritó <em>¡Lumus!<em>para iluminar el lugar; se había apresurado mucho con el hechizo, como si necesitase probarle que ella también había estudiado en el verano, cosa que sabía.  
>-¿Por dónde?- preguntó Mary.<br>Mark tuvo una idea; era un hechizo que su madre le había enseñado en caso de que se perdiese. Tenía que pensar en el lugar y dejar la varita posada en su mano.  
>-<em>¡Orientame!<em>  
>La varita dio un giro brusco en noventa grados indicando un camino que llevaba a una sala de cuadros. Mary siguió a Mark algo apesumbrada, no le gustaba pensar que él conocía hechizos que ella no. Eran muy buenos amigos y ella nunca le había dicho nada al respecto, pero siempre se sintió superior a él, y no le gustaba descubrir que él estaba más adelantado que ella en hechizo. Mark no tenía idea de que Robert no era su único rival.<br>-Algunos cuadros conectan Hogwarts- Mark explicó.  
>-Lo sé, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts- contestó Mary un tanto indignada.<br>-Me recuerda cuando teníamos seis años y nos escurríamos en los pasadizos de tu casa.  
>La conversación fue interrumpida cuando se encontraron con el cuadro que la varita de Mark indicaba; era un hombre antiguo, un adulto del siglo XVIII, con una peluca blanca y alta, y una ropa muy apretada; miró a los chicos con curiosidad y algo de malicia.<br>-Parece que necesitan de mi asistencia- dijo el cuadro.  
>-Sí, queremos desayunar y las escaleras nos bloquean el paso- explicó Mark-. ¿Nos deja pasar?<br>-¿Por qué habría de...?  
>Mary sacó la varita y la apuntó contra el cuadro, quien estaba impresionado. Hubo un momento de telepatía entre Mary y Mark; Mark sonrió y miró al cuadro con suficiencia.<br>-Déjanos pasar o cubriremos tu cuadro con cortes, ¿Te suena el hechizo Difindo? Es muy útil con cuadros molestos.  
>El cuadro se abrió de inmediato mostrando un pasadizo. Tanto Mark como Mary cruzaron por el hueco que se había creado y llegaron en cuestión de momento al primer piso, a la entrada adjunta al gran comedor. Para su desagradable sorpresa, Félix estaba fuera esperando, y los encontró al salir del segundo cuadro.<br>-¡Mark!- gritó éste con entusiasmo-. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Veo que seguiste mi consejo sobre el empeño! ¡Eso es lo que me esperaba de mi compadre!  
>-¿Empeño?- preguntó Mary confundida.<br>-No preguntes- pidió Mark agotado.  
>Félix tomó su mano y lo arrastró al gran comedor, a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentaron en los asientos que encontraron y Mark puso una cara muy larga mientras se servía pan con manjar. Félix devoraba todo a su alrededor a la velocidad de la luz. Mark lo veía con curiosidad; comía como bestia, pero era delgado... bueno seguramente se debía a todo lo que se movía dentro del día. ¿Cómo estaba <em>él<em>en Slytherin? No parecía cumplir con el perfil... y bueno, Mark tampoco creía que él mismo cumpliese con el perfil, pero debía admitir que era astuto y práctico. Suspiró.  
>-¡En la tarde empieza la selección para duelo!- comentó Félix-. No sabemos muchos hechizos aún, pero hay que demostrar que somos buenos.<br>-Sí...- contestó Mark con malicia mientras se imaginaba unos cuantos encantamientos, hechizos y maleficios que quisiese lanzar en su compañero-. Hay muchos hechizos que quiero probar...  
>-¡Así se habla!- replicó Félix inocentemente-. ¡Seremos el orgullo de la casa Slytherin! ¡Tenemos que derrotar a Gryffindor!<br>-Así que ustedes piensan entrar a duelo, ¿Eh?  
>Mark sintió el peso de un molesto brazo macizo en su cuello, y supo de inmediato quien era.<br>-Robert...- comentó mientras le salía el fuego de la rivalidad en sus ojos.  
>Cuando sus ojos se encontraron parecía que salía electricidad entre ellos, y que chocaba con fuerza. Félix de inmediato se apresuró a contestar, impulsivamente, como solía hacer.<br>-¡Sí! ¡Y vamos a patearte el culo!  
>-¡Señor Huunseaus! ¡Vocabulario!<br>No se había percatado de que había hablado tan alto que hasta la directora Minerva McGonagall les había escuchado, y ella sin menor preambulo se levantó de su asiento con decisión y severidad para ir directamente hacia su asiento, donde Robert retrocedía impactado, y tanto Mark como Félix se encogían de hombros.  
>-No aceptaré tal vocabulario en el colegio. 20 puntos menos para Slytherin.<br>-¡¿20?- replicó Félix impactado.  
>-¡No reclame, o estará castigado! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar ese vocabulario! ¡Este colegio no es para formar rivalidades, sino amistades!<br>"¿A sí? Porque hasta ahora sólo he visto a alumnos encendidos por este asunto de la copa de fin de año. En serio, aquí no se puede hacer amigos." McGonagall le dedicó una mirada severa como si hubiese leído su mente y Mark se irguió asustado. La directora, sin embargo, se retiró con suficiencia de vuelta a su lugar y el banquete prosiguió.  
>-Un poco exagerado que venga la directo en persona, ¿No?- le susurró Félix.<br>-No me hables.  
>-¡Son sólo 20 puntos!- cierto, se dijo Mark, Félix creía que él estaba molesto por eso-. ¡Los recuperaremos y ganaremos muchos más antes que des cuenta! ¡Seremos las leyendas vivas de Hogwarts!<br>-¿Puedes parar?- preguntó Mark ya molesto-. ¿En serio? ¡¿Acaso no puedes parar de hablar por culpa de un maleficio o algo así? Es decir, ¿Acaso no necesitas aire?  
>-¡Va a ser legendario! ¡Seremos la estrellas de duelo...!<br>Mark se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa; ese idiota ni siquiera le escuchó cuando lo confrontó, ¡¿En qué estaba metido?


	4. Inocencia vs Sentido

**Inocencia vs Sentido**

**12 años atrás**

Fue un difícil despertar. Mi nombre, mi esencia, todo me había abandonado, lo supe tan pronto como abrí los ojos. Desde este momento no hablo de mí, hablo de ella, alrededor de tantos mortífagos que rodeaban Hogwarts. La barrera que cubría el castillo era impresionante, sin embargo no duraría mucho, y el hombre que la dejó inconsciente la tenía a su lado, como si fuese una mascota. Estaban tan cerca del señor tenebroso que un terror esencial le cubrió el cuerpo; quiso escapar, mas sus extremidades no le obedecían, seguramente estaba bajo el maleficio imperio, y por algún motivo estaba consciente de sus movimiento.

El señor tenebroso estaba a punto de destruir la barrera por sí mismo cuando posó los ojos en mí.

-Pensé que la habrías matado a estas alturas- le dijo a su mortífago.

-Es una mujer bella, y fuerte, es un desperdicio de sangre mágica. Pienso responder por ella.

Quería gritas, quería salir de allí, pedir ayuda, sin embargo estaba bajo ataduras mentales que no era capaz de romper. Lo peor fue darme cuenta de que ese mortífago era mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir en medio de aquella triste y oscura noche sin estrellas, mientras que yacíamos en el peñasco, esperando la inevitable entrada de Voldemort al castillo, y que se desatase una batalla infernal como nunca se había visto. Yo debería estar en el otro bando, poniendo a salvo a los niños, y sin embargo allí estaba, de rodillas ante el mago más temido de todos los tiempos. ¿Dónde estaban los héroes cuándo se les necesitaban? Los héroes no pueden salvarlos a todos, salvan a tantos cuantos pueden, algo que caí en la cuenta en ese momento, y mi vida estaba condenada.

-¿Así qué quieres preservarla?- preguntó Voldemort impresionado por la compasión de su seguidor, algo que sentía como amenazador-. Entonces algo se tendrá que hacer con esta mujer.

**Presente**

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una de las asignaturas que Mark más ansiaba aprender desde su llegada al colegio. Tal y como lo habían acordado, estaba sentado junto a Mary en una larga mesa, pero no pudo deshacerse de Félix, aquel molesto crío lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo; mientras que él guardaba su varita, esperando las instrucciones del profesor, Félix la tenía en la mano con ansia de probar magia que no fuesen simples chispas.

Este año tenían una clase muy especial, porque era la bienvenida de los de primer año al curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y la clase la realizaba un hombre adulto, que usaba lentes redondos, de ojos claros y verdes, y cabello corto negro y desordenado. Sí, el profesor era el renombrado auror Harry Potter. Según Mark tenía entendido, él hacía unas tantas clases en el año, una especie de seminario para interesar a los jóvenes en la materia, para hacerles caer en la cuenta de la importancia de defenderse.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- anunció Harry con firmeza y amabilidad-. La directora McGonagall, una muy buena amiga mía y antigua profesora, me ha pedido que los introduzca a Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras. Generalmente yo daría cuatro clases este año, pero al parecer hay circunstancias extraordinarias…

Mark pudo jurar que el breve silencio que hizo Harry fue para posar sus ojos en él, como si supiese lo que era estar en su lugar; había una gran empatía en sus ojos, una gran comprensión que le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza. Se ruborizó, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-… y por tanto seré su maestro por todo el año.

Murmullos se dispersaron por todo el salón de clase. El famoso Harry Potter, el auror que derrotó a Voldemort, el mago oscuro más temido de todos los tiempos, sería su profesor. Muchos lo encontraban inspirador, incluso una lágrima se despidió del rostro de Mary por la emoción, mientras que Félix temblaba de ansiedad, como si quisiese que Harry le enseñase absolutamente todo en un día. Mark por su parte no se encontró con esos sentimientos, se sintió a gusto con la presencia de Harry, como si con las miradas se entendiesen a la perfección, con una comunicación sin palabras.

-No se sorprendan tanto- dijo Harry entre risas-. Mis hijos vendrán a Hogwarts dentro de unos años. Se sorprenderían lo que hacen los padres para no alejarse de sus hijos, así que dentro de 6 años quizás me vean de nuevo como profesor regular. ¡Pero suficiente habla! Hoy estamos para aprender a defendernos.

La clase se puso en completo silencio. Harry se paseó alrededor de los pupitres, con ojo avizor a las reacciones de sus alumnos.

-El peor enemigo que tenemos es uno mismo- dijo Harry con paciencia, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de su escritorio-. Nuestro terror puede jugarnos en nuestra contra, nuestra ira, nuestro deseo de proteger, sin embargo también pueden jugar a nuestro favor. En esta clase quiero que se aferren a un sentimiento, y lo concentren en su varita, así se darán cuenta de que la fuerza es mayor. Como son de primer año y es su primera clase no les enseñaré a luchar en combate, sin embargo les enseñaré un hechizo útil para su defensa y luego lo practicaremos durante el resto de la clase.

Harry sacó su varita; tan pronto como Mark la vio sintió una poderosa presencia en aquella varita, tan fuerte que le afecto. La cabeza le empezó a doler y pronto sus manos estaban cubriendo su rostro.

-Señor Cuming, ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí…- mintió Mark mientras se descubría la cara, algo más aliviado-. Soy propenso al dolor de cabeza, no es nada.

Mary le miró algo preocupada, sin embargo su mirada se desvió rápidamente, mientras que los ojos de Félix buscaban los de Mark.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?- preguntó Félix en susurro-. ¡Yo sé de un hechizo para…!

-… Estoy seguro de que usted conoce muchos hechizos, señor Huunseaus- concluyó Harry con una sonrisa-. Pero le pediré que se mantenga en silencio, si quiere comentar no hay problema, pero levante la mano.

La mano de Félix se alzó de inmediato y Harry le dio la palabra.

-¿Qué hechizo vamos a aprender?

-El hechizo inmobilus- contestó Harry.

Con un movimiento de varita y sin decir una sola palabra, Harry transformó un pila de papeles en su escritorio en un montón de pequeños pichones, alrededor de unos ciento doce que alzaron el vuelo.

-_¡Inmobilus!_

La varita detuvo a todas las aves que ahora flotaban en el aire como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Todos miraban sorprendidos.

Harry explicó el movimiento de varita y una vez que los estudiantes parecieron memorizarlo bien, Harry deshizo el hechizo y mandó a las aves tras su escritorio.

-Quiero ver cuantas pueden detener, vamos a ir uno a uno, ¿Voluntarios?

Tres manos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo. La primera mano fue la de Mary, decidida a probar su valía, la segunda la de Mark, emocionado en poner en práctica el hechizo, y la tercera fue la de Félix, quien simplemente tuvo que mover su mano tan pronto como se percato de que Mark lo intentaría.

-De acuerdo, tenemos tres voluntarios bastante entusiasmados, ¡Así me gusta!- mencionó Harry con ánimo-. Señorita Torv, señor Huunseaus, y señor Cuming en ese orden.

Mary se levantó con suficiencia y caminó con decisión al frente, parándose junto al escritorio. Sacó su varita y se preparó para hacer aquel hechizo. Estaba lista.

Harry liberó a las ciento doce aves con un suave movimiento de varita.

-_¡Inmobilus!_

Alrededor sesenta y un aves se detuvieron en el aire, mientras que el resto continuaba hacia el final de la sala. Harry llamó a las aves de vuelta y luego aplaudió a Mary, quien hacía una reverencia y era aclamada por sus compañeros.

-¡Gran demostración señorita Torv! ¡Ravenclaw se ha ganado diez puntos!- anunció Harry con entusiasmo-. Su primer día y detiene a la mitad, gran trabajo.

Mary se sonrojó, después de todo era el mismo Harry Potter quien la estaba elogiando.

-¡Ya verá como se hace!- Mark no podía creer como fanfarroneaba Félix-. ¡Los detendré a todos!

"¿A todos? Yo me sorprendería si yo lograse detener algo parecido a lo que hizo Mary, ¿Y tú crees poder detenerlas a todas? Suerte, espero que al menos logres detener una." Mark quería verlo fallar para que finalmente los humos se le bajasen de la cabeza, sin embargo la demostración de Félix no fue tan decepcionante como él había esperado.

-_¡Inmobilus!_

El hechizo fue hecho con precisión, aunque sólo detuvo unas quince aves del total de ciento doce. Félix sin embargo no estaba decepcionado, sonrió y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza como diciendo "Ups."

-Muy bien señor Huunseaus- le dijo Harry poniendo su mano en su hombro-. Quince aves es el rango normal, ahora si en vez de distraerse pone más atención será capaz de detener a tantas como la señorita Torv. Vaya a sentarse, ¡Cuming! ¡Usted sigue!

Mark se levantó de su pupitre con emoción; no era que quisiese explayarse como Mary, ni buscase aprobación como Félix, simplemente era el hecho de realizar un nuevo hechizo que no estaba en los libros.

Se puso al lado de Harry, quien le sonrió, y siguió su consejo inicial; buscó una emoción muy fuerte, pensó en su madre, pensó en lo mucho que sufría y en lo mucho que deseaba borrar ese dolor. Entonces pensó: "Si domino este hechizo estaré un paso más cerca". Sin darse cuenta estaba concentrando un impresionante poder en la punta de su varita, lo tenía completamente controlado y estaba seguro de los movimientos. Estaba listo.

-¡Ahora!- anunció Harry liberando a las aves.

-_¡Inmobilus!_

Un poderoso resplandor verde se desprendió de la varita y llenó todo el cuarto. Las ciento doce aves fueron paralizadas, pero así también los estudiantes. Mark al principio sólo contempló fascinado como había logrado detener a las aves, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban completamente inmóviles y cayó en pánico.

Se volteó para ver a su profesor, quien había tenido que hacer un rápido movimiento de varita para evitar que el hechizo le afectase. Él estaba tan sorprendido como él mismo Mark de la potencia de su hechizo.

-_Finite_- susurró Harry.

Las aves desaparecieron y los alumnos volvieron a recuperar la movilidad.

Mark estaba completamente atontado; no podía creer el poder que había alcanzado tal hechizo, una magnitud tal que el mismo profesor tuvo que defenderse. Y entonces lo llenó el terror; un poder así era peligroso, el profesor seguramente lo iba a expulsar, iba a ser que rompieran su varita para evitar que él se convirtiese en un mago oscuro en el futuro, después de todo era un Slytherin. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que paso.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE MARK!- gritó Félix a la vez que aplaudía.

La sala entera se llenó en aplausos y el mismo Harry le aplaudió también. Él se sonrojó, no sabía que decir, o como actuar, simplemente bajó la cabeza con timidez, mientras Harry ponía el brazo en su hombro.

-Impresionante- le susurró Harry con calma-. No te preocupes, sé que no pretendía herir a tus compañeros. Este hechizo es defensivo, por lo tanto no causó daños, sin embargo te pediré que concentres tu poder en otras ocasiones. Tienes un gran potencial Mark, úsalo para proteger, no para herir.

Mark asintió aliviado; desde ese momento desarrolló una gran admiración por Harry, él era una persona muy comprensiva, y parecía entenderlo perfectamente.

-¡30 puntos para Slytherin!- anunció Harry-. Aquel que logre para las ciento doce y no paralizar a sus compañeros ganará 100 puntos.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin estallaron en aplausos de orgullo hacia el acto de Mark, sobre todo Félix que lo esperaba en su mesa como si estuviese por recibir a un héroe. Mary, por el otro lado, miró a Mark con sus antiguos ojos de rivalidad, aquellos que Mark no era capaz de detectar. Siempre que veía esa mirada pensaba que aquella chica estaba molesta con él, sin embargo no era más que una mirada de rivalidad. Ella todavía lo veía como amigo, pero también como meta. Quería superarlo.

Mark no agitó su varita en el resto de la clase, porque estaba asustado de que el hechizo fuese afectar a alguien más, no quería herir a nadie, en cambio el resto de la clase luchaba por llegar a su nivel. Mark quería practicar otros hechizos, quería alcanzar un gran nivel y sentía que estaba siendo retenido en el jardín de niños, sin embargo fue tolerante, mandó esos sentimientos a lo profundo de sí, pensando en lo que siempre le enseñó su madre. _Se humilde, se bondadoso, leal, inteligente y fuerte. _Le era difícil, a veces quería regodearse de sus logros, a veces quería simplemente lanzar hechizos para probarse a sí mismo y presumir su poder, sin embargo todos esos impulsos tenían que ser reprimidos, se decía él… que aún no sabía que aquellos impulsos eran parte de la razón por la cual estaba en su casa. Parte, porque la otra parte sería algo que él descubriría con el tiempo.

La clase finalmente llegó a su fin y Mary abandonó la sala indignada. El aula quedó rápidamente vacía, a excepción de Harry, Mark y Félix, que lo esperaba.

-¡Vamos, Mark! ¡Hay que ir a pociones!

-Iré en un rato más, adelántate.

Félix parecía a punto de protestar, sin embargo por alguna especie de milagro él simplemente obedeció.

Harry tomó una silla y la puso frente al pupitre de Mark, quien cerro los ojos esperando alguna especie de castigo, uno que quizás Harry podría no querer haber dado frente a los otros estudiantes para no dar una mala impresión.

-No estoy enojado- le dijo Harry como si hubiese leído la mente-. Eres muy fuerte Mark.

-Tengo miedo, profesor- admitió Mark desviando la mirada-. Mi padre era un hombre poderoso y malo… no quiero ser eso.

-¿Quién es tu padre?

-No lo sé- admitió Mark mientras una lágrima se le escapaba del terror-. Pero mamá le odia… él está muerto, pero sé que de alguna forma siempre esta tratando de sacar lo peor de mí… cuando fui elegido para Slytherin supe que era el inicio del fin.

-Mark, escúchame.

Esas dos palabras fueron firmes, severas, pero también dulces, una combinación que Mark necesitaba y que sólo Harry supo sonsacar en ese instante.

-Ser de Slytherin no significa ser malvado- Mark abrió los ojos como plato-. Significa que eres inteligente, y que tienes grandes ambiciones para el futuro. Uno de los directores de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, fue un Slytherin, y era uno de los hombres más nobles y valientes que he conocido, me protegió y me salvó; sin su ayuda jamás habría derrotado a Voldemort.

Mark no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando; era toda una revelación, era como si por primera vez en su estancia en Hogwarts pudiese ver algo de luz en la oscuridad que se veía sumergido.

-Y sobre tu poder…- agregó Harry-. Te puedo hablar de otro director, Albus Dumbledore, un gran hombre que usó todo su poder para proteger a todos los estudiantes. Le bastaba un movimiento de varita para salvarlos a todos. Y eso puedes hacer tú. Lo que acabas de ver es solo la punta del iceberg de tu potencial; te convertirás en un mago poderoso, y podrás protegerlos a todos si lo deseas.

Mark estaba conmovido; había comenzado a gimotear un poco mientras se calmaba. Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Está bien, está bien- le dijo Harry-. Sé como te sientes.

Y por alguna razón Mark le creyó, algo le decía que Harry en algún momento estuvo en su lugar, y que alguien también le tendió una mano de la misma manera. Era hora de que dejase de llorar por el hecho de ser un Slytherin y enfrentarlo. Debía decirle a su madre.

Tan pronto como salió de la sala con la intención de escribirle a su madre recordó que tenía que ir a pociones, sin embargo de camino a la mazmorra se encontró con algo curioso, en medio de la gran entrada, antes de ir a la puerta que guiaba hacia la clase de pociones, fue capaz de ver que caía una pluma rojiza, que brillaba como el fuego. Se le acercó con curiosidad, mientras que estudiantes y profesores parecían ignorarla. Tan pronto como la tocó sintió una poderosa presencia y su cabeza se le llenó de múltiples imágenes que no fue capaz de procesar, resplandores multicolores, como los que salen en un duelo, pero sólo podía ver los resplandores; había un murmullo, y de repente estaba en otro lugar, estaba en la mente de alguien, no sabía quien, pero caminaba en lo que parecía ser un recuerdo, en medio de un oscuro bosque, donde los árboles ocultaban el rastro que mostraba el regreso a casa, donde las arañas se acumulaban, los centauros corrían, y otras criaturas esperaban despertarse. Y en medio de esa oscuridad, algo brillaba. Un huevo.

Cuando Mark volvió en sí la pluma se desvaneció y miró los terrenos del castillo con curiosidad. El bosque de sus recuerdos era el bosque prohibido.


	5. Tolerancia vs Malicia

**Tolerancia vs Malicia**

**12 años atrás**

La barrera había sido quebrantada y los mortifagos iniciaban su asalto hacia el colegio; yo no era capaz de detenerlos, ni siquiera tenía el control de mi propio cuerpo, por lo que vi con dolor como se infiltraban dentro de la escuela, en un combate que causaría demasiadas perdidas, destruirían familias, y eventualmente todo a su paso. Sólo podía rezar porque el elegido fuese capaz de detenerlo, pero por supuesto las mujeres sin nombre nunca son rescatadas. Aquella mujer sin identidad fue arrastrada entre los mortifagos, y vio como otra mujer le miraba en menos y se reía con una especie de locura en su cara, mientras se preparaba para ingresar a Hogwarts y causar muerte. Era un espectáculo horrible en una noche que derramaría incontables gotas de sangre.

Aquel mortifago, que llevaba a la mujer sin nombre como su mascota, recibió una orden.

-Llévala con Snape.

**Presente**

Por un instante pensó en ir allí, al bosque prohibido, sin importar las restricciones, sin embargo la prudencia era uno de sus aspectos más destacables. No podía entrar a ese bosque sin estar preparado, equipado con tan pocos hechizos. Lo que él necesitaba era informarse de todo lo que estuviese dentro y escabullirse cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Por lo pronto había asistido a pociones y descubrió que no se le daba nada mal, había estudiado y la preparación de brebajes no se veía tan complicada, era simple cosa de lógica. No se podía decir así de su autonombrado mejor amigo Félix. Un desastre, ¿Qué haría un mago como él en Hogwarts? Ni siquiera parecía tener interés en aprender.

-¡Las pruebas para duelo son hoy!- comentó Félix-. ¡Vamos!

Ni siquiera fue capaz de responder antes de que Félix lo arrastrase por los corredores del colegio hacia el gran comedor, el cual a aquellas horas era reorganizado para ser utilizado como zona de duelo. Mark se sorprendió al ver a Harry allí.

-¡Buenas tardes miembros y postulantes al club de duelo!- saludó Harry-. Como saben, el club es supervisado por el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo cual yo estableceré las reglas y me aseguraré de que en el duelo no se lastimen. Veo que tenemos alumnos de quinto, tercero, ¡E incluso postulantes de primero!- dijo posando su vista en Mark y Félix-. Ustedes dos son temerarios, ¿Están seguros de qué están listos para esto?

-¡No hay duda!- Félix respondió al instante-. ¡Es de todo lo que hablamos!

"Todo de lo que tú hablas…". Y entonces se le pasó una grata idea por la cabeza.

-Profesor, siendo que somos los dos de primero, ¿Por qué no nos batimos en duelo los dos?

-¡Gran idea!- replicó Félix sin conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Mark-. ¡Vamos a dar un duelo legendario!

Mark asintió mientras se hacia a la idea de cómo haría sufrir a Félix en la plataforma. Pero entonces una voz de otro alumno de primero se alzó.

-Está bien, acepto el desafío.

La multitud se abrió y permitió mostrar a un niño que era un tanto más alto que Mark; debía bordear el metro y medio, y tenía un revoltoso cabello marrón. Vestía la capa de Gryffindor. Robert.

Mark estaba a punto de darse a entender, pero como era de costumbre, Félix hablo por él.

-¡Mark te va a destrozar!

Y así fue como todo el salón asumió que aquellos dos chicos irían a batirse en duelo. Nadie esperaba nada espectacular, sin embargo estaban a punto de presenciar un verdadero duelo.

Harry aprobó la moción.

-De acuerdo- dijo-. Los postulantes, el señor Wolf y el señor Cuming se enfrentaran en duelo.

Mark entendía porque Robert quería batirse en duelo con él; tenían una disputa infantil sobre quien era el mejor, sobre quien dominaba más hechizos, quien conocía más del mundo mágico, e incluso de quien terminaría con Mary en el futuro. Una parte dentro de Mark estaba bastante feliz de enfrentarse a Robert, y ahora que pertenecían a Gryffindor y a Slytherin respectivamente, dos casas enemigas desde el principio de los tiempos, este duelo simplemente parecía ser la manera correcta de proseguir.

Los miembros de duelo no estaban particularmente emocionados, pero Félix pronto atrajo la atención de varios estudiantes de primer año que habían presenciado el hechizo inmobilus de Mark, para que viesen como el ganaba.

Mark y Robert subieron a la plataforma de duelo y siguieron el ritual de presentación. Levantaron sus varitas en frente de cada uno, las bajaron, se dedicaron una reverencia y luego cada uno dio tres pasos hacia atrás y luego se prepararon para el duelo.

-Los hechizos sólo pueden ser usados para inhabilitar o para desarmar, no quiero que hagan daño a sus compañeros- explicó Harry-. Ahora van a empezar. 3, 2, 1, ¡Ya!

-_¡Everte Statum!_

Robert fue más rápido que Mark, y éste sintió como una olla le pegaba en la frente y le obligaba a retroceder, sin embargo fue capaz de retomar la compostura y gritar un hechizo antes de que Robert volviese a actuar.

-_¡Tarantallegra!_

Los pies de Robert comenzaron a bailar como locos, sin embargo no era nada que lo inhabilitara completamente, tenía la varita en mano y le tomó un segundo decir "finite", pero ese segundo fue esencial para la combinación que prosiguió.

Mark alzó su varita a la altura de los tobillos de Robert y causó que este se cayese de cara en la plataforma como si le hubiesen dado una zancadilla.

-_¡Silencius!_

Con aquel hechizo Mark se dio por victorioso; iba a terminar con un inmobilus, sin embargo Robert reaccionó rápidamente e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; alzó la varita hacia Mark y disparó chispas rojas dirigidas hacia el rostro de Mark, quien se cubrió los ojos, y tan pronto como lo hizo se dio cuenta de que Robert había conseguido recuperar el habla, seguramente porque no estaba acostumbrado al hechizo silencius.

-_¡Flipendo!_

Un maleficio muy básico, pero que cumplió con su cometido. Una bola de energía azul empujó a Mark hacia la orilla de la plataforma y estuvo a punto de caer, sin embargo fue capaz de mantener el equilibrio y se decidió a dar pelea hasta el final; estaba guardando inmobilus como último recurso, no quería paralizar a todos los que estuviesen a su alrededor nuevamente, así que simplemente pensó en algún otro recurso que pudiese utilizar, algún otro hechizo.

-_¡Deprimo!_

Toda la sala se sorprendió de que Mark conociese ese hechizo siendo de primer año; Robert cayó de golpe en el suelo y estuvo a punto de soltar su varita, a la vez que la plataforma de duelo comenzaba a partirse en dos, sin embargo una vez más Robert demostró su agilidad al finalizar el hechizo con finite y luego dar un salto hacia delante con la varita alzada.

-_¡Fumos!_

Esta vez fue Robert quien sorprendió, estaba demostrando haber estudiado detalladamente los hechizos de duelo y era capaz de hacer combinaciones rápidas e inteligentes, aún siendo de primer año. Fue recubierto por una cortina de humo y Mark supo que estaba quedando expuesto a ser atacado por sorpresa, así que tenía que hacer algo para revertir la situación.

-_¡Depulso!_

Mark no estaba seguro de si el hechizo daría, sin embargo sabía que cubriría espacio y Robert se vería obligado a esquivar si es que no le daba en primer lugar. Luego tenía que encargarse de la cortina de humo frente a él, y como aún no sabía como disipar humo, se precipitó a actuar por pura intuición y corrió hacia el humo.

-_¡Lumos!_

Lumos le permitió aclarar lo que estuviese cerca de él en medio del humo, sin embargo no fue capaz de detectar a Robert, lo que significaba que éste había sido golpeado por depulso y que pronto contraatacaría.

-_¡Rictumsempra!_

De inmediato Mark estalló en carcajadas, mientras avanzaba hacia delante, escapando de la cortina negra de humos y finalizaba el hechizo, y en el tiempo que le tomó hacer todo eso Robert se preparó para tomar la ofensiva.

-_¡Cistem Aperio!_

Esta vez Mark fue más rápido que Robert y el hechizo forzó a éste último a abrir los puños y la varita cayó al suelo. Era el momento para terminar el duelo, y Mark sabía exactamente como.

-_¡In…!_

Sin embargo demostró una vez más su agilidad y sus capacidades motrices. Tan pronto como la varita había empezado a caer, éste dio una suave y rápida patada para enviar la varita al aire y logró tomarla con rapidez y pronunciar un hechizo antes que Mark.

-_¡Depulso!_

Mark fue enviado tras la cortina de humo una vez más, perdiendo de vista a Robert; él podría haberlo terminado en ese segundo, ¿Por qué estaba alargando el duelo? Mark no lo entendía, pero se puso de pie de inmediato cuando finalmente escuchó la combinación que le daría a Robert la victoria.

-_¡Impedimenta!_

Mark fue paralizado por un instante y fue incapaz de defenderse o de evitar el siguiente hechizo.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Su varita salió volando, abandonando su mano y fue a parar a las manos de Félix, quien tan pronto la vio salir despedida por los aires fue a por ella.

-¡Fin del duelo!- anunció Harry.

Félix no dudó ni un segundo en pasarle la varita a Mark, mientras Harry deshacía la cortina de humo que revelaba a un orgulloso Robert, quien miraba a su contrincante con una sonrisa, que si bien al principio pareció petulante, era un reconocimiento de que su oponente dio pelea.

Mark no se había percatado de la reacción de los alumnos a su alrededor, y ahora al verlos se percataba de que estaban anonadados con el conocimiento de Mark y Robert, y que habían disfrutado de un duelo muy parejo.

Harry les hizo una seña a ambos duelistas para que se acercaran a un centro.

-Pocas veces he visto a alumnos de primero dar una demostración tan espectacular.

-Estudiamos muchos hechizos de duelo en el verano- explicó Robert-. Mark y yo queríamos entrar a duelo y probar nuestras habilidades desde hace algún tiempo.

-Ya veo… se conocían antes de entrar al colegio.

-Somos vecinos- explicó Mark-. Esto no es más que nuestro día a día.

-Bien, bien- dijo Harry-, mientras no se hagan daño entre ustedes está bien. Vale decir que han pasado- entonces se dirigió al público-. ¡Tenemos dos nuevos integrantes en el club de duelo! ¡Robert Wolf de Gryffindor y Mark Cuming de Slytherin! ¡Y por tan impresionante demostración, les concedo a Gryffindoy y a Slytherin 20 puntos!

Los miembros del club aplaudieron con fervor, mientras que los estudiantes de primero de Gryffindor y de Slytherin gritaban con fervor, orgullosos de la demostración de Robert y Mark. Ambos se dieron las manos, y de repente Mark se dio cuenta de que podría necesitar ayuda en el bosque prohibido, y si ese era el caso Robert ya había demostrado haber puesto en acción una gran cantidad de hechizos.

-Robert…

No sabía como iniciar esa conversación; sabía que a Robert le gustaba meterse en problemas, le gustaba hacer cosas temerarias, pero ¿Cómo podía invitarlo al bosque prohibido? No era lo más inteligente hablarlo frente al profesor y algunos prefectos que rondaban alrededor.

-¿Qué?

-Tengamos otro duelo- dijo finalmente al ver que tenía tantos ojos puestos en él-. Mañana, así probamos más combinaciones…

-Está bien.

Robert no era muy comunicativo, ni muy expresivo, pero era bastante respetuoso y lo reconocía como un igual, por lo cual supo que él podría apañarlo en su búsqueda por el huevo. Y ahora que ya tenía la ayuda de alguien, simplemente quedaba investigar.

Finalmente salió de la plataforma y como era de esperarse Félix subió a suplirlo para demostrar su valía. Entonces se dio cuenta de que una chica de Ravenclaw subió a la plataforma para enfrentarse a Félix. Era Mary.

Fue un duelo bastante rápido, de un minuto. Félix fue capaz de utilizar algunos hechizos bastante bien, sin embargo la inteligencia y su infinidad de recursos fueron capaces de desarmar a Félix de inmediato.

Mark pensó que Félix se deprimiría por no entrar al club de duelo, sin embargo esto le dio más energía y tan pronto como salió de la plataforma éste se mostró entusiasmado.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme a ser mejor en duelo!- le exigió.

"Lo que faltaba…", y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que Félix tenía tanta estima en él, que él sería capaz de utilizarlo.

-Está bien- dijo Mark con un dejo de malicia-. Lo haré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Félix emocionado.

-Ve a la biblioteca, a la sección prohibida, y tráeme un libro que hable sobre el bosque prohibido.

-¡Considéralo hecho!

Félix salió disparado hacia la biblioteca con su entusiasmo usual, sin cuestionar a Mark, como si tuviese una fe ciega en él. Mark no sabía cuanto se iba a arrepentir de haberlo utilizado de esa manera.


End file.
